You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!
by Daughterof8
Summary: Someone is moving to Sleepyside, and the newcomer makes a move on one of the Bob-Whites. Does the Bob-White return the affection? And in the meantime, two other Bob-Whites show an interest in each other...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Although I suppose technically I own Dot's mom, Amelia Murray...**

"You have _got _to be kidding me," sixteen-year-old Trixie groaned as she sank down onto her bed. She stared at the letter she held in her hand, unwilling to believe what was written on the paper. "Of all the people who could move to Sleepyside, why does it have to be someone that I can't stand?" She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, pressing a hand against her forehead. "Uncle Andrew thinks that it's great news. Obviously, he's not quite right in the head."

"Who's not quite right in the head?" Mart asked, coming into her bedroom. "You? I could certainly believe that."

"No, Mart," Trixie was too disgusted to get mad at him for his remark. "I was talking about Uncle Andrew."

"Oh. You read the letter, I see," Mart replied. "Am I to assume that you think he's crazy because he thinks it's great that Dot Murray is moving to Sleepyside?"

"You don't have to assume – you're right, for once in your life." Trixie groaned again. "This sucks."

"Uh-huh. Did you read the entire letter, or just part of it?" Mart glanced around the room and took a seat on the floor.

"I only read part of it. Nothing matters anymore since Dot's coming _here._"

"Well, there's more. Apparently her family is scheduled to arrive the same day that Brian and Jim are coming home for summer break."

Trixie sat up and opened her eyes, looking at her almost twin in horror. "Are you serious? That is just great. Now Moms will probably want us to go and welcome the Murrays once Brian gets home." She groaned a third time. "Could it get any worse?"

"Well, Ned Schulz could move here as well," Mart suggested. "Of course, that would be more amusing than bad for several members of the club."

Trixie glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Mart answered innocently.

"Right." Trixie eyed him warily, and then her expression became confused. "Wait. Why are you upset that Dot is moving here? I would expect you to be happy about it."

"Nah, I've never really liked Dot." Mart shrugged and looked away from her. "I guess she seemed fake to me."

Trixie studied him and thought that there was more to it than that, but she let it go for now; there were more pressing things to think about. "I see." She paused, and looked forlornly out her window. "This is going to be the worst summer ever. Dot Murray in _Sleepyside." _She gave a shudder of disgust. "It really can't get any worse."

Mart personally thought it could, but he chose not to comment on it. "Right." He stood and stretched his arms. "Well, let me know if you come up with a solution."

"Yeah, I will," Trixie sighed. "But I doubt that I'll be able to."

Mart raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. Instead, he stuck his hands in his pockets and strode out of her room, calling over his shoulder, "I think Moms wants you; probably for another cooking lesson."

"Oh, joy," Trixie murmured. She rolled off her bed and gave one last look of disgust toward the letter that was lying there. "Dot Murray scores again. Not only will she ruin my summer, but she also manages to arrive the same day that Jim does. Why do these things happen to me?"

* * *

The weeks flew by, and before she knew it, D-day (as she had taken to calling it) had arrived. Trixie flew around that morning, trying to get all of her chores done before the boys arrived later that afternoon. They were planning to have a barbeque at Crabapple Farm that evening to celebrate the end of school and the boys' homecoming, but before that, the Bob-Whites were gathering at the Wheelers' lake to have their own celebration. Trixie wanted to get done with her chores in plenty of time for that.

After she had finished her dusting, she wandered into the kitchen, hoping to find Moms so she could see what else had to be done. Trixie found her hanging up the phone in the kitchen. "I'm done with dusting, Moms. What else should I do?"

Mrs. Belden tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and blew out a breath. "I think you can vacuum, and that should be it. Oh, by the way, Trixie, that was Amelia Murray on the phone."

Trixie had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Dot's mom?" she asked weakly.

"Yes. I invited the entire family to come to the barbeque tonight. I thought it would be a nice way to welcome them to Sleepyside."

Trixie stifled a groan. "Okay, Moms. I'll be sure to let the other Bob-Whites know later."

Trixie turned and left the kitchen to start vacuuming. After she had finished that chore, she ate a late lunch before heading upstairs to read her newest Lucy Radcliffe book. Later in the afternoon she heard a vehicle pull into the drive. Glancing outside, she saw Jim's SUV.

"Jim and Brian are home!" Trixie cried. She hurriedly stuffed a bookmark into her book and raced down the stairs. She met Mart at the door, who looked as excited as she did. He opened the door and the two of them saw Brian and Jim getting Brian's bags out of the back of the car. Trixie's eyes lit up and she ran down to them.

"Jim! You're home! Brian, hi," she added hastily.

Brian shot an amused look at Mart, who had followed Trixie outside. "Notice who she's more enthusiastic about greeting?"

Mart raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it could be because she holds our friend more cherished than her elder male relation?"

Trixie, red-faced, punched Mart in the shoulder. "Knock it off, you two," she mumbled. "I'm happy to see both Jim and Brian. I just…ah, saw Jim first."

Mart chortled. "You probably saw him first as a result of–"

Jim cut Mart off. "Hey, Trix, Mart. It's great to see you guys again."

Trixie grinned. She opened her mouth to say something in reply, but before she could, Jim pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and savored the feeling of being in his arms, even if it was just for a few moments. As he pulled back, he kept his hands loosely on her waist and grinned down at her.

"In the middle of any mysteries, Trix?" he asked her cheerfully.

Trixie shook her head. "No, Jim, if Honey and I were, I would have told you about it."

Jim reached out and tugged the curl that was dangling over her forehead. After it bounced back into its resting place, he replied, "That's good. Maybe this way I won't miss out on the action like I did when you two caught the person who was breaking into the school lockers."

"What?" Brian broke in. "What's this about somebody breaking into school lockers?"

Trixie reluctantly stepped out of Jim's arms and brushed a curl away from her face. "Oh, it was nothing, Brian. Somebody was breaking into the lockers at school and stealing electronics out of them. Honey and I caught her and turned her in." Trixie shrugged carelessly. "It wasn't really a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, then how come Jim heard about it?" Brian demanded.

"He asked." Trixie shrugged again. "I told him about it. I would have told you if you had asked."

Brian turned to Mart. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Mart blinked. "I, umm, I assumed Trixie told you."

Brian shook his head exasperatedly. "Well, from now on tell me about these things, okay, Trix? I don't like being left out."

"I guess that means you probably shouldn't tell him about figuring out who was stealing from Mike," Jim whispered into Trixie's ear. She stifled a laugh.

"If you all are done greeting each other – and, might I add, I was not greeted by my very own kin – can you bring your bags in and get ready to go to the lake?" Mart asked impatiently. "I'm starved."

Trixie shot him a look. "You just ate lunch."

"An hour ago," Mart scoffed. "I'm ready for more."

"Okay, then. Well, I should head up to Manor House to say hi to Mother and Dad and put my bags in my room, and then I'll come join you guys at the lake. See you then," Jim said, giving one last look at Trixie. He climbed into his SUV and drove down the driveway.

The three siblings each grabbed one or two of Brian's bags and headed into the farmhouse. As they walked to Brian's room, he glanced at Trixie and asked, "So, how many mysteries have you gotten into that you haven't told me about?"

"I don't know. Which ones did I tell you about?" Trixie replied.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't," Mart interjected.

Trixie shot a glare at Mart. "It wasn't that bad. It wasn't like you were involved in every single one."

"Close enough," Mart mumbled.

"Come on, you two. Leave my bags here and let me say hello to Moms and Dad, and then we can head down to the lake," Brian said, playing peacemaker again.

"Fine." With one last glare at Mart, Trixie led the way out of Brian's room.

* * *

After lots of splashing and dunking one another in the lake, the Bob-Whites found themselves in the midst of one of Crabapple Farm's barbeques. The Wheelers, Lynches, Miss Trask, and Regan were among the people who were there, and as the teens walked up, they saw an unfamiliar car pull into the driveway. As they watched, the doors opened and out came two tall beautiful blondes. Trixie deduced that the one with slightly darker hair was Amelia Murray, and while she strode over to a group of adults, the younger version of her floated to where the Bob-Whites stood.

"Hello, all," Dot purred. She flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. "It's been far too long since I saw you last. But oh, who's this? I don't believe we've met."

Brian stepped forward. "Dot, this is Dan Mangan, the other member of our group. Dan, this is Dot Murray."

Dan, who had heard all about Dot from Trixie, nodded at her. "Hi." He didn't want to lie, and if he said something like _Welcome to Sleepyside _or _Nice to meet you, _he would be doing just that.

"Hello, handsome. Such a shame that you weren't able to join the others in Iowa," Dot said, batting her eyelashes.

Trixie noticed with satisfaction that Jim was glancing around, as if wishing he could leave. She thought back to earlier that afternoon when she had informed him that Dot was moving to Sleepyside – she had wanted to see his reaction herself – and, more importantly, that she would be joining them at the barbeque.

"_Dot Murray? In Sleepyside?" Jim repeated incredulously._

_Trixie nodded. "Yeah. And Moms said that she and her family are coming to the barbeque tonight."_

_Jim looked disgusted. "Are we going to have to entertain her?"_

"_I'm not sure. I hope not, but I wouldn't be surprised if we would have to," Trixie answered honestly._

_Jim shook his head. "Gee, Trix. I hope we don't have to either."_

_Trixie looked up at him hopefully. "Really?"_

_Jim smiled at her. "Yeah, really, Trix." He seemed to hesitate for a bit. "You know that you're still my special girl, don't you?"_

_A grin spread across her face. "Yes, Jim," she answered happily._

_He opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted by Brian who came up to them to find out if they were going to go into the water or if they were just going to stay on the dock the entire night._

"Trixie? Hello?" Brian waved a hand in front of her face.

Trixie stifled a smirk at the fact that Brian was the one who interrupted her again. "I'm here, Brian. I just got distracted for a minute."

"That's good that you're still here," he replied, looking at her curiously.

"Now are you coming or not? We're going to head over and get some food." Mart, not surprisingly, was the one who said it.

"I'm coming." She frowned. "Wait, where'd Dan and Dot go?"

Honey smiled. "You must have really been out of it, Trix. Dan is taking Dot around to meet some of the Sleepyside residents."

Di leaned toward Trixie and whispered, "Actually, Dan wasn't the one who volunteered. Dot strong-armed him into doing it, literally."

Trixie pursed her lips to keep from laughing. _Dot? Going after Dan? Well, at least she's not after Jim! _"Good for him. Kind of."

Mart smirked. "Looks like our man Dan has another female captivated by him."

Trixie snorted. "Right."

The six Bob-Whites made their way over to where the food was, greeting various people along the way. Once they had all gotten food on their plates, they sat down at one of the picnic tables and proceeded to stuff themselves silly.

Honey leaned over and whispered into Trixie's ear, "Look at Dan and Dot sitting over on that blanket. Dan looks kind of pained, don't you think?"

Trixie looked over to where Honey was pointing. "Oh, yeah, he does." She sighed mournfully. "I suppose I'd better go rescue him. Want to come?"

"Sure, I'll come," Honey said graciously. She placed her napkin on the table, and the two girls walked over to Dan and Dot.

"…and our coach said that he thinks we'll be able to make it to state regionals, we're so good. Maybe you and your little gang will be able to come see us skate." Dot chattered on while Dan sat there looking longingly over at the Bob-Whites' table. When the girls came over, he looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trixie! Honey! Care to join us?" he asked, overly enthusiastic. In an undertone he added, "Thank you for putting me out of my misery. I was this close to walking away, and I'm pretty sure that would be frowned on."

"No problem," Honey responded, just as quietly. In a louder voice, she said, "Dot, has Dan introduced you to my mother yet? I think I see her and your mother talking over there."

Dot rose gracefully to her feet and brushed herself off. "I don't believe he has, Madeleine. Would you please introduce me? Dan, you can come along," she added, purposely ignoring Trixie.

"Ah, I think I'll stay right here with Trix," Dan replied hastily. "I, uh, have a question to ask her."

Dot shot a look of disgust towards Trixie, who returned the look. "If you wish. Come along, Madeleine."

As the two girls walked away, Honey could be heard saying, "Ah, Dot? I don't know if you remember this from Iowa, but I prefer to be called Honey."

"Oh, I remember just fine," Dot replied. "But Madeleine sounds so much more sophisticated, and…"

Dan turned to Trixie once the other two were out of earshot. "I owe you one, Trix. She was seriously killing me."

"Like Honey said, no problem. I know firsthand how irritating she can be," Trixie answered. "Of course, it helps matters immensely that Honey went off with her. I don't think I would do so well."

"No, you probably wouldn't," Dan chuckled. He noticed Jim glaring in his direction, and he decided that he didn't want to face the redhead's wrath. "Let's go join the others, Trix. I think someone is a bit jealous."

"What?" Trixie looked at him, startled. She hadn't seen Jim looking in their direction.

"The redhead's eyes are looking a bit greener than normal, Trix. And since I like my face the way it is, I'm going to bring you over there."

Trixie felt a blush rising on her face. "Knock it off, Dan."

"Knock what off? I'm serious. Jim looks like he wants to do some serious bodily harm to me. Come on." Dan started towards the picnic table where the other Bob-Whites, minus Honey, sat.

Trixie hurried to keep up with him. "Jim is _not _jealous," she hissed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he is. Ask him yourself when we get there."

Trixie frowned, considering. "I don't think so. That'd be just awkward."

"Oh, and him punching me wouldn't be?" Dan asked with an eyebrow raised.

Trixie didn't respond as the two reached the Bob-Whites' table. "Hey, all. Honey now has charge of Dot."

Several laughs were disguised as coughs around the picnic table. Di was the first to recover. "Well, that's good. Who's next?"

"Not I," Jim was quick to say. Trixie shot a smile in his direction, to which he responded with his lopsided grin.

"I suppose I'm the logical choice," Di said. "I don't like her, but I can at least tolerate her."

"Which is more than I can say for Trixie," Mart interjected.

Trixie stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't comment.

"This is going to be one long barbeque," Brian muttered under his breath.

* * *

Later that week the Bob-Whites were all lounging around in the Wheelers' air-conditioned den. They didn't have much to do.

"We could take the terrible threesome somewhere," Di suggested reluctantly. She was draped across an easy chair.

"No!" the Belden siblings were quick to answer.

"We could exercise the horses," Honey said weakly from her spot on the couch with Brian.

"Honey, you know that we aren't supposed to go riding when it's this hot outside. Maybe later this evening, but definitely not right now. It must be near a hundred," Jim replied from where he sat on a chair backwards.

"You're right. I do know." Honey sighed. "But it's so hot. And we can't think of anything else to do."

"Well, there's always the lake," Dan suggested. He was in the recliner.

"The lake sounds good," Trixie mumbled from where she lay spread-eagle on the floor. "But chances are we'll just get all sweaty right after."

"So?" Mart jumped up from the floor, where he had been lying next to Trixie. "I don't care. The lake is cool, and I don't feel like sitting around doing nothing."

"I can't believe none of us can think of anything to do," Brian muttered. "The one time that we wish we had something to do, and we don't."

"Mart makes a good point," Jim said. "I don't think any of us feel like just sitting – or laying – here, and the lake will cool us off, even if it's only for a little bit. I'm in."

"So am I," Di agreed.

Honey nodded, and Brian agreed as well. Trixie said that she would join them as soon as she was able to get off the floor.

Mart grinned. "Come on, you guys. It'll take Trixie a while to get up. Let's make the most of her not being there."

"Mart!" Honey scolded. "You know we won't have as much fun without Trixie."

"Yep," Jim agreed with his sister. He came to where Trixie lay and offered her a hand.

Trixie just looked up at him for a moment, caught up in his green gaze. A discreet cough from Honey prompted her to take his hand. He pulled her up easily, and he didn't let go once she was standing. The Bob-Whites trooped out of the mansion and started down the path to the lake. When they reached the lake, Trixie slapped her forehead with the hand that wasn't in Jim's.

"Oh, gleeps," she exclaimed. "I just remembered. I know we said that we were just going to keep suits and towels in the boathouse, but I brought my suit home to wash it on Saturday. I need to run home and grab it."

"I'll come with you, Trix," Jim offered.

Trixie shook her head. "Thanks, but it's fine. You guys get your suits on and go in the lake. I'll be right back."

She scurried up the path to Crabapple Farm. She ran in and quickly got her blue one-piece suit, but on her way back outside she paused as she heard voices outside. She opened the door, only to discover her mom talking to some very familiar looking people in the driveway. As she backed away slowly, hoping to avoid being seen, Mrs. Belden looked up and saw her.

"Trixie! Why don't you come here? I was just telling Dot and Amelia that I thought you kids were up at the Manor House and that Dot was welcome to go join you, but I see that isn't the case anymore. Are you all going to the lake?"

Trixie nodded, suppressing a groan at what she knew was coming.

"That's great! Why don't you take Dot down to the lake with you? I'm sure she would appreciate it," Mrs. Belden said.

Trixie smiled weakly. "Do you have a swimsuit, Dot?" She hoped she would say that she didn't.

"Of course! Mom, I still have that red bikini in the back, don't I?" Dot asked her mother.

"I didn't move it, if that's what you're asking," Amelia Murray replied.

"Great!" Dot chirped. She got her suit from the car and turned to Trixie. "Lead the way, country mouse."

Trixie pressed her lips tightly together at her mother's warning look. "Come on, Dot." It nearly killed her to do so but she managed to ignore the urge to snap back at Dot.

Trixie walked briskly down the path to the lake without saying a word. Dot seemed content to follow in silence. When the girls reached the lake, Trixie waved at the others, who were already in the lake.

"Dot and I are just going to get changed into our suits," Trixie called. "We'll be right out."

"Okay!" Honey shouted back. Once Trixie and Dot were out of view, she groaned. "Dot _would _have to come along."

Mart raised an eyebrow. "Is Miss Tactful actually complaining about somebody?"

"Yes, I am," Honey answered. "I don't like her any more than Trixie does."

"None of us like her very much," Brian agreed. "Unfortunately, this probably won't be the last time that she'll join us for something. Moms has become good friends with Mrs. Murray, and they're going to be all over us to include Dot in our activities."

Di groaned. "Just what we need. She's going to ruin our summer."

Nobody disagreed. Dan broke the silence that followed by saying, "Well, it seems that she likes me. Or, she did on Saturday. I could hang around with her this summer so the rest of you can have some fun."

"No way, man!" Mart answered. "We're not going to let you suffer for our sakes. We'll just have to learn to like her. Well, maybe not like her. Tolerate her."

Honey and Di exchanged dubious looks, but they didn't comment.

At that moment, Trixie and Dot came out of the boathouse. Trixie was wearing a one-piece light blue bathing suit, while Dot wore a red bikini. The contrast between the two was evident, even from a distance.

"Come join us, Trix!" Jim called. Brian nudged him, causing him to quickly add, "Dot, too!"

Without a backwards glance, Trixie joined them in the water. Dot was a bit slower in joining them, but soon she was in the water as well, right next to Dan.

Dot swam up close to Dan. "So…" she purred, "Is it true that you used to be in a gang?"

Dan nodded shortly. "Yes. But I'm done with them now."

"Mm-hmm," Dot replied. "You know, I really go for the bad-boy types."

"Well, you're not going to find any of the 'bad-boy types', as you call them, here," Brian spoke up. "Nobody here is a bad boy. Or a bad girl."

Dot raised her eyebrows. "I see." She turned to Dan. "Daniel, would you like to go into a different part of the lake? Say, a more…_private _part?"

"No, thanks," Dan answered tartly. "I'm staying right here."

Dot fluttered her eyelashes at him and grabbed his arm. "Oh, but Danny boy," she cooed. "We could have so much _fun._"

Dan tugged his arm out of her grasp. "I _said _no thanks."

Dot looked a little put off, but she recovered quickly. "Oh, I see. You'd like to stay here with your little friends, and go off alone later. I'm sure that can be arranged," she said seductively.

Dan clenched his jaw to keep from snapping at her. "We'll see, Dot."

Dot trailed her red nails up and down Dan's arm. "I can't wait, Danny."

Trixie spoke before Dan could reply. "You might not be able to wait for that, Dot, but personally I can't wait until you leave us alone." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. She reddened and didn't look at any of the Bob-Whites.

Dot laughed a light, lilting laugh. "Are you afraid I'm going to steal your precious redhead from you, Beatrix?"

Trixie forgot about her embarrassment. She snapped her head up as her blue eyes flashed. "I don't believe I own a redhead, _Dorothy_. At least, not that I know of."

Dot's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my full name, Trixie?"

"The same way you know mine," Trixie retorted.

"Humph." Dot tossed her blond hair over her shoulder. "Well, if you _are _worried about me taking Jim from you, there's no need to be. I'm much more interested in dark-haired men now. Besides," she added snidely, "Jim Frayne is much too smart to go out with someone like _you._"

"Dorothy Murray!" Jim thundered. He cut through the water until he was next to Trixie with his arm around her, holding her close. "I am smart, like you said – I'm smart enough to realize that Trixie is a nicer human being than you will ever be. Even if you were interested in me, I'd ignore you. I know there is no one in the world for me but Trixie Belden." His arm tightened around her. "And if you're too dumb to realize that she is a very special girl, then I'd suggest moving right back to where you came from, because you won't be welcome in Sleepyside anymore. Not that you ever were."

Jim's confession in the midst of his burst of temper provoked various reactions. Mart and Brian were staring open-mouthed at Jim, hoping that they hadn't heard what they thought they had. Dan was smirking, glad that Jim had finally come to his senses. Di and Honey were grinning widely at Trixie and Jim. Trixie's jaw had dropped open, and she felt the heat rush to her face as she processed what Jim had said.

The most noticeable reaction was Dot's. Her mouth opened and closed several times, before she spun around and swam furiously out of the water. Once out, she stalked to the boathouse and reemerged with a towel wrapped around her and a bag of clothes in her hand. She then strode angrily up the path in the direction of Crabapple Farm.

Once Dot was out of sight, the silence that had followed was broken by a giggle. "Jim, that was hilarious. At least now we know how to get rid of her," Di said, still giggling.

"Yes," Honey agreed, hazel eyes twinkling. "We'll just have Jim tell her that she isn't welcome in Sleepyside."

"And as long as he throws in something about how wonderful Trixie is, we won't have to worry about her for quite a while," Dan chimed in.

"Well, it sure did do the trick," Mart added.

Brian and Trixie didn't say anything. Brian was trying to convince himself that he hadn't just heard his best friend say that his baby sister was the only girl for him, and Trixie was wondering if Jim had really meant what he said.

Jim reddened and shook his head. "It got rid of her, sure. But how do you think she's going to explain this to her mom and Mrs. Belden? She's sure to twist it around to make it sound like we're the bad guys."

"Well, technically, Jim, we were the bad guys," Honey pointed out. "Dan was rude to her, Trixie snapped at her, and you yelled at her."

"That's true," Jim acknowledged, "but how much do you want to bet that she won't include how she was being mean in her explanation?"

"Good point," Mart said. He shrugged. "Ah, well. Moms is more liable to believe us than Dot."

"Mart has a good point," Di agreed, looking admiringly at him. "For now, how about we just take pleasure in our afternoon? We can worry about the repercussions of Jim's tirade afterward."

Di's use of big words snapped Trixie out of her reverie. "Gosh, Di, you just sounded like Mart. Have you been spending too much time around him?"

Di blushed prettily. "Ah, well, I don't know, Trix," she stuttered. "I guess I just picked the words up along the way."

Mart's gaze softened as he looked at her. "Well, however you acquired them, it's very impressive. You even used them correctly."

"Thanks, Mart," Di replied shyly.

The Bob-Whites hung around the lake for the rest of the afternoon, laughing and joking and just having a good time. Throughout it all, though, Jim's words were never far from Trixie's mind.

* * *

Later that week Dan was walking back to Mr. Maypenny's cabin, whistling as he went. He had just been to Lytell's store to pick up a few items, and now he was heading back to put them away. Once he did that, he was going to head out into the game preserve to do his patrolling. It was considerably cooler today, so Dan was looking forward to the ride in the woods.

When he was near the cabin, he heard footsteps on the path behind. He whirled around, ready to defend himself. His instincts from living in the city had never fully left him.

"Danny! There you are. I'm so glad I found you – I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to find the shack that you live in without help," Dot said.

Dan stifled a groan. Just what he needed, when he was in good mood, she just _had _to appear and spoil it. "Dot? What are you doing here?"

Dot smiled and grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the items from Lytell's. "Why, I was trying to find you, of course, Danny."

"My name isn't Danny; it's Dan. Why were you trying to find me?"

"Well, the other day you suggested going somewhere private later, after the others had left, but that didn't quite happen. I was thinking we could have some fun while we're out here in the middle of nowhere." Dot wiggled her eyebrows.

"First of all," Dan began, jerking his hand out of her grasp, "_I _did _not _suggest doing something afterwards. I said we'd see. _You_ took my words and twisted them around. Second, I'm not going to have any _fun, _as you say, with you. Third, this is not the middle of nowhere, and it's very likely that we could run into other people."

"But Danny…" Dot cooed.

"No, Dot," Dan said firmly. "I am _not _interested in going out with you. Not now and not ever. I would just as soon go out with one of the Bob-Whites girls."

"Oh, so that's why you're not interested," Dot pouted. "Are you carrying a torch for that blond bimbo?"

Dan's eyes burned brightly. "None of the Bob-White girls are bimbos."

Dot rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Danny. Do you have the hots for…_Trixie, _as she calls herself?"

Dan clenched his jaw. "I do not have the hots for Trixie, Honey, or Di. They are like my sisters, and going out with them would be almost incestuous. The fact is, I just do not want to go out with you. That includes any kissing you might want to try, a one-night stand, or pretending to be a couple. I do not want _anything_ to do with you, Dot," Dan enunciated slowly.

Dot blinked, looking put off. "But _Danny…_"

"No buts, Dorothy. Now, please leave. I have chores that I have to do."

Dot stared at him for a second, and then she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You will pay for this, Daniel," she bit out. "Nobody makes a fool of Dot Murray and gets away with it."

* * *

"…and so then I told her, 'You made a fool of yourself, Dot. I didn't do a single thing to encourage you.' That made her even madder, and instead of replying, she stalked off. I don't know if she'll come back for revenge sometime, but for now that got rid of her," Dan concluded. He had just finished telling the rest of the Bob-Whites what had happened a few days ago.

Trixie smirked. "I'm so glad that you told her off. Was it fun?"

"Trixie," Brian admonished her.

Dan's lips curved into a wicked grin. "Actually, it _was_ quite satisfying. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"I have to admit that I didn't mind yelling at her the other day, either," Jim admitted. "It was kind of freeing."

"Of course it was freeing for you, Jim," Mart said slyly. "You were able to say how you felt about my sister without having us totally focused on that part.

The other Bob-Whites grinned when Jim and Trixie immediately blushed. Trixie looked down at her hands while Jim stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

Honey decided to put them out of their embarrassment. "So has anyone heard from Dot since Dan told her off? Was that on Sunday, Dan?"

"No, it was on Monday," Dan corrected her.

"Okay," Honey acknowledged. "So has anyone?"

While the others talked about that, Jim pulled Trixie aside. "Walk with me, Trix?" he asked her, his voice low.

"Sure, Jim," Trixie responded, just as quiet. The two slipped out of the clubhouse, hoping their friends wouldn't notice their absence. In fact, every single one of the Bob-Whites noticed, but nobody called them on it, not even Brian.

They walked along the path in silence for a little while. Finally, Jim broke the silence by saying, "I meant what I said last Thursday at the lake, you know."

"Did you?" Trixie asked him quietly. "It wasn't just something you said in the heat of the moment?"

"No, Trix." Jim stopped and took both her hands in his. "I meant it then, and I mean it now. You are the only one for me."

Trixie felt another blush coming up. She tried vainly to suppress it, but she didn't think she was very successful. She offered him a weak smile. "Um…I don't really know what to say."

Jim looked her in the eye. "How do you feel about me, Trixie? Do you feel the same way that I do, or do you feel only friendship towards me?"

Trixie gulped, praying this wasn't a dream. "Oh, Jim, you're one of my best friends," she saw his face fall, "but I also feel more than that." She paused, and then added hesitantly, "I wanted you to kiss me right after I met you, and that hasn't changed." She glanced away for a moment, and then looked back up at him. "I still want you to kiss me…and I also want more than just friendship from you. I want…I want to be your girlfriend."

Jim's face broke into a delighted grin. "Really, Trix? Do you really feel the same way as I do?"

Trixie nodded. "Yes, I do, Jim." She smiled wickedly. "And like I said before, I also want you to kiss me."

"Is that a hint?" Jim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think?"

As if in answer, Jim looked down at her and moved his hands to encircle her waist. He tugged her closer to him as she reached up and placed her arms around his neck. Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue, and Jim leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Trixie's eyes fluttered closed as they stood there kissing on the path, and they were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear footsteps along the path until a voice spoke.

"So, Frayne, you finally got your act together, huh?"

Jim and Trixie hurriedly pulled apart and turned towards the voice. Surprised to see Tad Webster standing there with Dot, Jim answered, "Yeah, I guess I did." He peered curiously at Dot. "What are you two doing here?"

Tad glanced at Dot, but when she didn't reply he did. "We're, uh, heading into the woods to be alone. Dot said that it was a place that no one was likely to find us."

Jim's eyebrows went up. "You were planning on trespassing on my dad's land?"

Tad shifted uncomfortably. "Well…"

"You were, weren't you," Trixie said. "Why can't you just go to the regular make-out spots? They're private."

"I, uh, guess I didn't think about that," Tad mumbled. "Dot just said…"

"I wouldn't listen to Dot if I were you," Trixie told him dryly.

It was then that Dot spoke. "Hello? I'm standing right here."

Trixie nodded. "I know. That doesn't make a difference in what I'm saying."

Dot looked offended and was about to respond when Jim cut in. "Well, it was ni– uh, interesting, talking to you guys. Now we're going to go on our way, so goodbye."

"Uh, yeah," Tad replied, sounding bewildered. "Bye."

Jim pulled Trixie along the path until they were out of sight. Then she looked up at him. "What'd you do that for?"

Jim placed a finger over her lips. "I didn't want to get into a full-fledged argument with those two. It looks like we hopefully won't be seeing much of Dot anymore, so it didn't seem worth it."

Trixie thought about what he said and realized what he said was right. "I suppose you do have a point." She took his finger away from her lips. "You can take your hand off my lips now."

Jim grinned wickedly. "But they're such nice lips."

Trixie blushed. "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me. It's true."

"Maybe so, but you didn't have to point it out to me," Trixie murmured.

Jim put his arms around her and brought her close to him again. He sighed in contentment at having her in his arms. Trixie leaned her head against his chest and held him tightly. Their contented silence was broken when Trixie said, "It sure didn't take Dot long to move on from Dan."

She felt him chuckle. "No, it didn't. But then, I never really thought it would. She's not the type to sit around moping because her heart got stomped on. Besides, it's probably happened to her several times, so she's used to it by now."

"I guess so," Trixie mumbled into his shirt. "I doubt that _I _would ever get used to it. I don't give my heart away that easily." She paused, and then added softly, "In fact, there's only one person in the world who has my heart, and most likely won't lose it, no matter what happens."

Jim thought he knew what she was telling him, but he wanted to hear her say it. "Who?"

Trixie looked up at him shyly. "You, Jim. You have my heart now, and I doubt you'll ever be able to give it back."

Jim's arms tightened around her. "I wouldn't want it any other way, as you have possession of my heart. You'll never lose it."

Trixie smiled into his chest, happy beyond words. She was content to stay in his arms forever, but soon Jim reluctantly pulled away. "We should probably be heading back, Trix," he said regretfully. "The others will be looking for us."

Trixie hugged herself, feeling bereft without him. "I guess so." She then grinned. "I can't wait to tell them what Dot is up to."

Jim grinned with her. "It will be fun."

"Yep. Way fun."

As they walked back to the clubhouse hand-in-hand, Trixie reflected silently. Over the last couple of weeks, she had experienced everything from jealousy to relief to confusion, and yet in the end the only thing she was feeling was complete joy. She sighed happily. For now, everything was perfectly perfect in her world. She knew there would be hardships ahead and challenges to face, but for now she was going to enjoy today.

**A/N: I'm such a typical sappy, romantic teenager :) Oh well. I had fun writing this, even if it was mushy. I don't really have the ability to write a story completely void of romance, particularly of Jim and Trixie smush, but I really wouldn't want it any other way. I happen to like Jim and Trixie smush *bag***

**This was a submission for CWE #2 on Jix. My plot bunny was "Dot moves to Sleepyside and tries to hook up with…wait for it…Dan." I hope I did it justice! Thanks to whoever submitted that plot bunny – I had a lot of fun with it. It was quite fun to torture Dan (and the other Bob-Whites) like that. Now I know why everybody likes to torture the Bob-Whites so much!**

**Thanks to all of my editors! Pam, who offered to edit for me even when she was fairly busy in real life. Jenny, who agreed to edit and not grade! *grin* Jo, who encouraged me to join Jix and then adopt a plot bunny, even when there wasn't a lot of time left for me to write. Thank you all! I really appreciate it!**

**And thanks to anyone who read this – I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
